


When the Sun Rise that’s When the Sun Shines

by Salem_Lepis



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vampires, Yes hello I’m here to make you reinstall the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_Lepis/pseuds/Salem_Lepis
Summary: A series of One-shots where you, a Toreador, fuck most of the VTMB’s casts.This is basically just an excuse to write smut so it’ll be extremely self-indulgent. Minor warning, this fic may not be lore friendly and I highly recommend reading the tags in the notes before continuing.Enjoy, Kindred.





	When the Sun Rise that’s When the Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

> Character: Sebastian Lacroix  
> Tags:  
> face fucking  
> Summary:  
> After suicide mission on top of suicide missions, you had enough of the Prince’s ridiculous expectations and comforted him about it. He didn’t take your disobedience well.

Anger was one of the many things you were feeling right now; exhaustion, soreness, and hunger to name a few but that didn’t stop you from barging into LaCroix’s office space with the amount of aggression that made the Sheriff tensed. Sebastian could clearly hear your hostile growls and the grit of your teeth didn’t go unnoticed, your fangs on full display as you stomped across his threshold uncharacteristically inelegant for a Toreador such as yourself.

“You _fucking_ -“ His jaw tightened at your vulgar tongue. “-What were you thinking?! An alliance with the Kuei-jin?” LaCroix’s eyes narrowed, his posture tense.

“What on Earth are you talking about, woman.” The loud bang that came from your hands slamming on top of his expensive desk was loud and clear, your body struggling to contain the Beast within you. “Don’t do this,” you grit out. “Stop playing _dumb_ , stop thinking I’m _dumb_. Don’t _test me_ , LaCroix.”

Cold eyes flashed for just a moment. The _gall_ on this Toreador degenerate to speak such away to him; _him_ of all people. “Do not test you? _You_? To whom do you think you are speaking to?!”

You scoffed, oh you know who you’re speaking to alright and he’s about to get a piece of your mind. “I am speaking to a spoiled Prince that can’t do jackshit outside of this office, thinks he’s a big shot while in truth everyone under him _hates_ him and wants him dead, oh my god not even the Nosferatu Primogen wants to work with _you_ -“

“ _Enough_.”

“-The Baron of Hollywood is more respected and you’re supposed to be the Prince of L.A!”

“Stop-“

“-A Ventrue that checklists all of the stereotypes and let’s not forget that you are a power hungry brat who is willing to sell his own kin that stoop so low to team up with those demons. You are pathetic, LaCroix.”

The blunt pain on your face was so sudden that you almost didn’t register the stinging pain on your scalp. Never could you imagine the older kindred before you to slam your face harshly against the table. To lose that much control so quickly, you must be pushing the right buttons.

You lift your head, fighting against the death grip on your hair whilst baring your teeth at the tyrant who was inches away from your face. While you were aware that you were in the presence of a lion amongst it’s kin, you refuse to play the helpless sheep in his den. So you hiss, low and predatory, earning you a feral growl in return.

“Sheriff,” He said without breaking eye contact. “Leave us.”

It felt like everything was on slow motion the whole time Sheriff walked across the penthouse; his heavy steps were the countdown to your inevitable.

Once the humongous kindred closed the door behind him the air became tense and bitter, your heaving breaths of anger were loud in the otherwise quiet room. Time was put on a halt when he peered into your eyes so intensely, so much so that you had to shift your eyes to the side, couldn’t bare the deep and eerily calm eye-contact he maintained. That proved to be a mistake however as a small smirk of victory made his way to his cold dead lips.

It was LaCroix who broke the silence first, thickening the tense air even further. “That wasn’t very smart, was it?” You kept your mouth shut and grit your teeth, shooting him a sharp glare. His face leaned closer at your stubborn silence, you wanted to inch away from him but he kept hold of your hair tight; making sure you won’t run.

“If you knew my plan from the very start, why did you continue to stay then, hmm?” He all but whispered as if the walls itself would hear his confession. “What do you want, fledgling? What did you hope to gain by pretending?” He sneered at your face trying to intimidate you. “Power? Money? Throw me to your Anarch friends? Please, don’t act so surprised that I know how disloyal you have been.”

Your frown deepens as his sharp eyes waited impatiently for your answer, there was no way you would admit the real reasons why’d you stayed for so long; not to him, not even to yourself. So all you could do was to say, “Screw you.”

He wasn’t all too pleased with your response.

He seized your jaw, squeezing your cheeks till your lips were puckered, blunt nails dug into your skin. If you still had a beating heart, it would’ve beat so fast he could hear it a mile away and if you still had blood in your veins your face would lit up five shades of crimson but that didn’t stop you panting out a shaky breath and licked your lips ever so slightly.

Oh his Beast enjoyed that, he couldn’t help but shift his gaze down.“Stubborn,” he breathed out, “All pomp and posture the minute you walk in and now you can’t even answer my question. If I didn’t know any better I’d mistaken you for a Bruja.”

You grinned as best as you could and replied, “Does fucking one count?”

Your yelped when he growled deep in his chest that was laced with hostility. The hand that was around your jaw and the one in your hair pulled you upwards, making you lean onto the table in an uncomfortable pose while the Prince stood straight.

He didn’t like your answer and somehow he didn’t understand why he _loathed_ the thought anyone lesser than him touching you. You were his pawn. _His_.

“Your sarcasm won’t get you anywhere, pet.” His voice was full of unfiltered rage. “You will answer my question and you will obey.” There was this unfamiliar feeling that was forcing your subconscious to the forefront of your brain. You couldn’t gaze away from his intense, focused eyes. It was as if he disabled your ability to think, speak, and move for yourself.

No, no, no, no, you knew what this is.

Sebastian could see your jaw trembling; he knew you were resisting but he also knew you didn’t have enough willpower to break free of his Dominate.

“Answer.”

Might as well put the final nail into your coffin.

“Because I like you and I don’t want you to die.” You quickly whispered, the words coming out from your mouth without your consent.

Your brain sort circuit and you became hyper aware of the silence that fell into the room. You waited for bated breath for his reaction and when you realized his eyes widen just a tad bit, you began to squirm in his grasp; undeniably embarrassed and vulnerable.

His was brought back into reality when you started to move, eyes landed on your face. Your eyes were closed and he realized this was the second time he saw you looking so small and scared. The first time was of course the day of your sire’s execution.

Maybe that was when he started to feel so infatuated by you.

But this was different; he could feel that you wanted to hide, to crawl into the sewers like those filthy Nosferatus and to save whatever dignity you had left. He saw you trying to squirm harder, unnerved by the long uncomfortable silence from his end and when his nails cut into your skin, you let out the most docile whimper he’d ever heard.

Something in the Prince clicked.

Your eyes shot open when you felt lips against your own and your scrambled brain couldn’t comprehend what’s happening at that moment. Sebastian was never really a patient Kindred to begin with and when you didn’t react as fast as he was expecting, he bit your lip, _harshly_.

You gasped at the stinging pain and the Prince saw this as an opportunity to slither his tongue into your willing mouth and when you felt him slid his hands across your face and held either side of them you melt and gave in.

The kiss was aggressive and demanding just like him and as always he took the reigns, controlling the kiss in his favor and most importantly _you_. His Beast hums from the taste of saliva and blood on his tongue as your scent invading his senses.

He pulled away slightly and growled at the sight of blood smear around your lips before flickered his eyes to look into you. Deep, hot sensations swirled in your chest at his, dare you say, possessive gaze. You feel blood flowing setting both your cheeks and down bellow ablaze, making you rub your thighs together.

He didn’t miss the motion you just did and he certainly didn’t miss the _whine_ that’s coming you from your filthy mouth. “My pet,” he purred as pride swelled in his chest when you leaned into his hands, seemingly melt into his very palms.

Always so obedient, always so loyal.

_Only him._

He growled low again, leaning in to nip and bite across your jaw. “That’s right, pet.” He said in between. “ _Only me_.”

Oh, you screwed your eyes tight, you said that out loud.

Embarrassment were written across your face as you closed your eyes, cheeks became redder as Sebastian chuckled. “I quite like seeing you speechless, pet. Why do you always have to bark every time I give you an order, hmm?” He said, stroking your jaw with his thumb.

“Someone should, otherwise you’d be dead by how big your ego is.”

His brows knitted together before clicking his tongue at you in disappointment of your bad habit. One of his hands fell while the other went around the back of your head and gripped your hair; pain and newly discovered arousal shot through you.

“You were doing so well up to that point.” He sighed dramatically. There was a brief pause before a knowing smirk came back to his blood covered lips. “Lean down, chest against the table, hands on your back.” You did as you were told albeit hesitantly.

You peered up, looking Sebastian from below. He looked too good standing tall in front of you as if a lion looking down at his prey and it felt so right to be under his commanding gaze. His hand that was in your hair slid down to grip at your chin, holding your head in an uncomfortable position but let’s be honest; you’d do anything for him at this point.

You saw movement at the corner of your eyes and when you tried to focus on it, your mouth watered at the sight. He was palming his half-hard cock through a thin layer of cloth in such a slow manner that you started to lost yourself; wishing so badly that was your hands, mouth, _anything_ that was apart of you touching him.

LaCroix saw the longing look and heard a small needy whine coming from you. He squeezed your jaws once to get your attention but that didn’t work, your eyes trained to his crotch. “ _Pet_ ,” He growled and snapped your eyes back at him. “Is this what you want?” You nodded eagerly, licking your lips unconsciously. The Prince hummed and began to pull down his zipper in an agonizingly slow place.

How many times have you fantasize about this? Countless sleepless days you fell victim to his devilishly handsome face, his posture, his confidence, his _control_ over you.

It has been awhile since he had to activate The Blush of Life, it was decades before his determination was set into being a Prince. But now, he had you. This insufferable woman who gets him all riled up both in anger and desire.

You couldn’t see what he was doing under the belt as he pinned you with his gaze and when you could feel the unmistakable musk of his scent amplified, your hands twitch and mouth went agape. Sebastian chuckled again and ran his thumb across your lips but quickly sucked in a breath when your lips closed around his finger, lightly running the tip of your tongue on the pad of his thumb.

“So eager to please, pet. But that’s not what I want, now, open your mouth and stick your tongue- _That’s it._ ” He all but hummed in approval. Then you felt it, the smooth underside of his cock slide just on the edge of your lips, the side of your tongue touched the skin.

God you were going crazy, you want it, you want _him_ in your mouth.

Sebastian chuckled again, you were somewhat adorable that you were unaware of your own ramblings.“My, my, my, such profanities that are leaving from your mouth, pet. Do you want to taste me that bad?”

You nodded again, head dizzy being filled by his scent, your mouth open a bit wider and saliva dripped from your tongue to the table.

And when he does finally put his aching dick on your tongue, you let out the most arousing moan he had ever heard and he was impressed by how quickly you close your mouth around his length, wet and warm.

You were so overwhelmed and quickly became addicted by his taste that you let out a surprised he’ll when one of his hands gripped both of your wrists. “Hands to yourself, slut.” He growled. Ah, you guessed your hands wondered.

Well, who could blame you? You couldn’t get enough.

Sebastian was slow, you think he was teasing the living hell out of you but in truth he wanted you to remember the taste and feel of him. That comment from you about fucking a Bruja wasn’t far from his mind.

You little moans and whimpers were the gasoline pouring into his blazing arousal, each lick from your tongue were the stepping stone to an idea he never truly wanted to visit. If he does, he feared he can’t use you like he used to. Being his lamb to be sacrifice for the greater good, for _his_ greater good.

But you were never a lamb were you?

Seeing you below him, taking his cock so well, made his Beast growled. Possessive, protective, mine, mine, _mine_.

“My sweet obedient pet; so good to me, so very loyal. Look at you, taking all of me.” He suddenly shoved his whole length so fast that you gagged, your throat tightened around his dick.

“ _Merde_.” He hissed.

Fuck, you must be doing a great job if he cursed. You gave yourself a silent pat on the back.

His thrust became more erratic after that, saying things that you couldn’t comprehend. His English were broken and was replaced by sentences that you guessed were French and oh my god if that didn’t get you anymore wetter you didn’t know what else would.

The things he’s saying, he can’t stop the decelerations he’s spewing out from his mouth. He was grateful that you didn’t know shit about his langue because if you do, he’s afraid of what might come from it but he couldn’t help but thought about you warming his bed every day, waiting for him like a good little wi-

He came with a load groan, shoving his cock so far down into your throat that not a drop of him spilled from your red swollen lips. You moaned, eagerly drinking all of his cum.

He slowly pulled back and released your wrists so he could tuck himself back in. You looked like a beautiful mess on table as your panting were loud and harsh, melodies to his ears.

He grinned, he decided he didn’t mind getting used to seeing you like this.

**Author's Note:**

> YA YEET


End file.
